


bloom later

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Erwin The B'day Boii, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Pet Names, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Senyumannya yang membuat Levi tak bisa berhenti memenuhi bukunya dengan sketsa wajahnya. Bagaimana lesung pipitnya terbentuk setiap kali sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas atau ketika ia tertawa lepas memamerkan giginya yang rapi dan putih.Kemudian telapak tangannya. Telapak tangannya besar dengan urat lengan yang prominen. Jari tangannya panjang dan tebal, tanpa cincin tersemat di jari manis. Ya Tuhan. Levi telah menghabiskan banyak waktu memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan jari-jari itu. Mencium tiap ujungnya, mengulum, menggaruk giginya dengan hati-hari di sana.Levi tergila-gila oleh Erwin Smith—pacar mamanya yang berusia tiga puluh tiga.





	bloom later

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:**   
**This fic contains underage sex and daddy issues which some readers may find triggering or disturbing. Please tread carefully or avoid altogether. Thank you.**

Senyumannya yang membuat Levi tak bisa berhenti memenuhi bukunya dengan sketsa wajahnya. Bagaimana lesung pipitnya terbentuk setiap kali sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas atau ketika ia tertawa lepas memamerkan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

Kemudian telapak tangannya. Telapak tangannya besar dengan urat lengan yang prominen. Jari tangannya panjang dan tebal, tanpa cincin tersemat di jari manis. _Ya Tuhan_. Levi telah menghabiskan banyak waktu memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan jari-jari itu. Mencium tiap ujungnya, mengulum, menggaruk giginya dengan hati-hari di sana.

Levi tergila-gila oleh Erwin Smith—pacar mamanya yang berusia tiga puluh tiga.

Hari itu ia baru pulang bersepeda bersama sahabatnya, Petra, ketika dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Erwin menurunkan plastik berisi bahan makanan dari bagasi mobil diikuti Mama melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya. Wajah berseri, sebelum kemudian Mama meremas bisep Erwin dan tertawa entah karena apa. Pemandangan tersebut agaknya membuat hati Levi mencelus. Dengan bantuan tapak sepatunya ia mengerem ke aspal ketika semakin mendekati pelataran rumah. Kedatangan mereka membuat dua orang dewasa itu menoleh untuk menyapa.

"Hai, Mrs. Ackerman," sapa Petra membalas Mama dengan suaranya yang riang. Entah sengaja kepingin menggoda Levi, ia kemudian menambahkan. "ah, maksudku, _Mrs. Smith_."

Mama tertawa malu.

Levi menggulingkan mata.

"Biar kubantu." Katanya setelah menjatuhkan sepedanya. Ia sengaja merebut plastik yang dijinjing Erwin, memastikan jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan pria itu dalam prosesnya. Erwin sempat menolak, _ini berat_, katanya, tetapi Levi keras kepala jadi ia membiarkannya membawa beberapa plastik untuknya.

Mama mengajak Petra untuk makan malam bersama mereka.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?" tanyanya saat membantu menyetok bahan makanan ke lemari.

"Pappardelle _with_ Snap Peas. Oh, kau akan menyukainya, Sayang. Dengan keju Ricotta Salata."

Dengan senang hati, Petra menawarkan diri untuk membantu Mama memasak di dapur sementara Levi memilih mundur ke ruang TV. Saluran TV mulai dipenuhi iklan bertema _Halloween_; monster, labu, dan pohon maple. Oranye dan hitam. Ia jadi teringat tentang pesta dansa sekolah akhir bulan nanti. Ia masih belum menemukan ide tentang kostum apa yang akan ia kenakan nantinya. Mungkin ia harus tanya pendapat Petra. Oh, bicara soal Oktober, tak kurang dari seminggu lagi Erwin akan berulang tahun. Ia harus buru-buru menyelesaikan projeknya.

"Oh, bagus, jangan tukar salurannya."

Suara Erwin membuat Levi agak terlonjak di tempat, ia mengumpat di antara napasnya. ESPN menayangkan pertandingan NFL antara Steelers vs Patriots, pertandingannya sudah seperempat jalan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka football." Komentar Levi ketika Erwin menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, rapat, lengan dan paha mereka saling bersinggungan. Dengan segenap kontrol diri yang ia miliki, Levi berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba ia dapatkan.

Erwin menenggak kombucha langsung dari botolnya. "Yeah. Aku pernah cukup serius semasa High School dulu. Nyaris menjadi bagian dari tim nasional."

"Serius?"

Ewin mengangguk. "Tapi Mom kepingin aku jadi pengacara."

Informasi ini begitu baru bagi Levi, ia bertaruh Mama juga tak tahu mengenai hal ini. Menoleh kembali ke layar televisi lebar di atas perapian, bisa saja yang ia lihat sekarang bukan Moncrief ini melainkan Smith di dimensi yang lain. Ia dibuat merinding dengan pikiran itu. Seandainya memang begitu, semuanya mungkin tak akan sekomplikasi begini.

Mereka menonton bersama sampai Petra datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Mama bahwa makan malamnya sudah siap. Seperti biasa, ia memilih tempat duduk di seberang Erwin supaya bisa mengaguminya diam-diam.

"Kapan kau akan bergerak?"

Mereka merokok di anak tangga patio depan rumah Petra. Itu sekitar pukul sembilan, dan Levi telah berjanji akan pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh karena besok mereka akan jogging pagi-pagi. Udara musim gugur menggigit wajah membuat kedua pipi dan ujung hidung mereka merona merah. Bahkan jari tangan Levi dibuat bergetar karenanya. Beruntung ia memakai kaos di bawah hoodienya.

"Entahlah." Balas Levi menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulut. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus bergerak bagaimana. Ia bisa saja memojoki Erwin ketika Mama tak berada di sekitar, menggoda—atau mungkin berjinjit dan mencium pipinya kalau ia berani. Tetapi Erwin tak selalu berada di Sacramento setiap saat, cuma di akhir pekan atau hari libur atau ketika pekerjaannya sedang longgar. Ia pria yang sibuk, memiliki kehidupannya sendiri di Downtown LA tak seperti remaja seperti dirinya yang memiliki kehidupan monoton di Sacramento. Jadi satu-satunya waktu yang pas adalah ketika Erwin datang berkunjung. Mau tak mau, ia harus mencari momen yang pas di mana mereka cuma berduaan.

"Kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Pekan depan" desah Levi, menyisir rambutnya yang mulai lepek ke belakang. "dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan projekku."

Petra mengetuk puntung rokoknya jatuh ke dalam kaleng Diet Coke yang tak lagi ia minum. "Kalian akan mengadakan pesta atau semacamnya?"

"Terakhir kali kudengar kami akan makan siang di Brasserie Capitale. Katanya Erwin suka masakan Prancis."

"_Oh~_ pria berkelas rupanya." Godanya, memberi seringai penuh gigi yang direspon Levi dengan geraman.

Kemudian hening. Mereka menikmati suara jangkrik yang mulai terdengar menyebalkan semakin lama didengar. Mama juga sudah mengirim teks menanyakan keberadaan Levi juga mengingatkannya untuk makan suplemen sebelum tidur. Sebelum Levi memutuskan untuk pergi, Petra sempat memberi saran untuk mengajak Erwin ke suatu tempat supaya mereka bisa berduaan. Dan ia harap, Levi bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, atau setidaknya, mengirimkan sinyal kepada pria itu. Entahlah. Kedengarannya ide yang menarik. Tetapi masalahnya, ia tak bisa berharap banyak karena Erwin... dia, dia mencintai Mama. Tentu saja, dari caranya memanjakan Mama atau bagaimana ia menatap Mama dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sejak terbangun dari alarm yang ia _set_, Levi tak berhenti bersin dan badannya meriang.

Mama tampak khawatir ketika ia mengecek keadaan Levi karena tak kunjung turun untuk sarapan. Dengan Mama dan Erwin mengelilinginya di tengah island, sudah bersiap dengan pakaian jogging mereka, Levi merasa tak enak hati karena telah membuat mereka menunggu cuma mendapati Levi yang sakit.

"Kau akan segera baikan setelah ini." Kata Mama menenangkan setelah melihat Levi menelan beberapa pil sekaligus dengan berani. Ia bersilang tangan di depan putra semata wayangnya, wajah masih penuh kekhawatiran.

"Yeah. Beristirahatlah, ok? Begitu kau bangun kondisimu akan membaik." Erwin memijat kedua bahunya. "Kita bisa jogging lain kali."

Levi langsung menggeleng. "Kalian bisa pergi tanpaku."

"Dan mengkhawatirkanmu sepanjang jalan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba suhu badanmu semakin tinggi dan kepalamu sakit?"

"Mama!" erangnya. "Ini cuma flu. Erwin benar, begitu aku istirahat kondisiku akan membaik. Pergilah sebelum membuatku merasa menjadi beban."

Mama melempar pandang ke Erwin, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Bahunya turun. "Baiklah."

Mama mengecup pelipisnya sebelum pergi.

Erwin mengacak rambutnya sebelum pergi.

Dan Levi pikir ia demam. _Oh_, dia pikir dia demam.

* * *

_pet, kau sakit?_

Ia tahu Mama akan marah kalau tahu ia tak beristirahat melainkan berada di depan iPhonenya. Penerangannya terlalu silau meski sudah rendah, membuat matanya berair.

_Umm, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi tidak, aku baik. Kenapaa? Kau sakit?_

_yeah, flu_

_mungkin juga demam_

_dia mengacak rambutku_

_aku terlalu sakit untuk semua emosi yang menyerangku pagi ini_

Balasan Petra datang setelah dua menit berlalu.

_AWWWWW LOVER BOIII! MUNGKIN KAU JUGA HARUS BMULAI BERGETAK!_

Levi menggigit senyum karena bisa merasakan antusiasme gadis itu bahkan melalui capslock dan miss typo yang ia buat.

_yeah aku akan coba_

_GO GET HIM LEVI! <3 _

Rahangnya sakit karena tersenyum.

* * *

Ketika ia pikir hari ini tak bisa bertambah buruk lagi, hujan turun cukup lebat, mengurung keluarganya untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Erwin akan berangkat besok siang, sebelum kembali lagi di akhir pekan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang jatuh di hari Rabu. Mereka berkumpul di ruang TV, perapian menyala, menonton serial Black Mirror yang ditayangkan maraton khusus untuk Halloween. Mama membaringkan kepala di paha Erwin, tangan Erwin mengelus kepalanya. Levi cuma bisa memandangi mereka diam-diam dengan hati mencelus di kursi malas dekat jendela. Bertekuk lutut dengan buka sketsa di paha.

Ia menggambar Erwin ditikam di bagian dada. Berdarah dan kesakitan.

Tetapi ia sadar gambar itu terlalu brutal. Ia tahu ia sedang marah tetapi tak tega. Jadi ia mengganti pisau dengan panah cupid. Darah menjadi genangan pelangi dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi gembira.

Kemudian _pager_ Mama berbunyi. Panggilan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Mau tak mau, Mama bangkit dari kenyamanan yang diberikan Erwin, bergegas pergi lima menit kemudian setelah berbenah diri. Jadilah mereka tinggal berdua. Erwin dan Levi. Di tengah hujan, di depan perapian. Jantungnya berdebar bukan main sesaat setelah mendengar mesin mobil Mama menjauh meninggalkan pelataran memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi selama Mama tak di rumah.

Levi menyamankan diri begitu sadar kakinya mulai keram. Ketika itu, Erwin berdeham, melakukan perenggangan di tempatnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Levi bisa lihat ia sedang mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menyapu mereka.

"Yeah," suara Levi terdengar parau di awal. "Yeah, setelah beristirahat kondisiku jauh lebih baik."

Erwin mengangguk-angguk. "Aku selalu melihatmu membawa sketsa itu. Apa yang kaugambar?" tunjuknya dengan dagu.

Oh. Ini bisa jadi momen yang pas untuk memberi sinyal kepada Erwin soal ketertarikannya. Kalau memang Erwin orang yang peka—Levi harap begitu—ia pasti bisa menangkap sinyal itu.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Yeah. Kalau kau tak keberatan."

Levi menarik napas panjang, menata hati, sebelum mendorong diri bangkit dan berjalan ke sofa Erwin. Ia cuma memakai kaos over-sized abu-abu dan legging dan kaos kaki saat itu, tak menarik sama sekali. Sementara Erwin tetap terlihat menarik hanya dengan sweatpants dan crewneck hitam. Begitu ia mendekat, Erwin merebahkan punggung ke sofa, kakinya terbuka lebar.

Duduk di samping pria itu adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan. Dari kedekatan mereka, Levi bisa menangkap bau _after shave_ dan pelembut pakaian juga colognenya yang berbau maskulin lembut, membuatnya kewalahan. Levi ikut bersender kemudian, sehingga kepalanya nyaris menyentuh bahu Erwin ketika menyodorkan buku sketsanya.

"Janji kau tak akan tertawa?"

Erwin mengangguk dan mulai membuka lembar pertama buku sketsanya.

Sepanjang itu, Levi menahan napas dan sesekali menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Erwin ketika ia berhenti terlalu lama di salah satu sketsa dirinya. Sejauh ini ia belum berkomentar apa pun selain, _ini aku?,_ ketika melihat sketsa kasar dirinya yang dibuat Levi untuk pertama kali di lembar ke tujuh. Levi cuma tersenyum, tetapi kemudian lengkungan bibirnya menjadi datar saat rasa gugup mulai menggerogotinya. Ketika akhirnya Erwin berada di halaman terakhir yang barusan ia gambar, kepala Levi berandar sepenuhnya ke bahu Erwin.

"Bag—”

Levi hendak bertanya, tetapi langsung diurungkannya begitu melihat Erwin mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan, memijat batang hidungnya sambil bergumam, _God_, yang menusuk hati Levi. Erwin akan membencinya sekarang. Penyesalan mulai menyerangnya diikuti dengan kepanikan. Levi bersiap untuk berlari ke kamarnya, mengurung diri dan bersumpah untuk menjadi Hermit ketika Erwin menoleh, memegang pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Wajah yang ia buat tampak bingung, alis mata tebalnya melengkung turun.

"Levi, kau tahu aku berkencan dengan Mamamu, kan?"

Tenggorokan Levi tercekat, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu ini salah."

_Salah?! Siapa bilang aku tak berhak memiliki perasaan kepadamu? Siapa kau seenaknya menghakimi perasaanku sendiri?!_ "Kalau ini salah kenapa hatiku berdebar setiap kali melihatmu?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Erwin tercengang. Levi tak tahu mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, tetapi kemudian ia meraih dan membawa tangan Erwin menempel di atas dadanya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan debaran ini?" tanya Levi, agak kasar, menatap Erwin tepat di mata. Melihat bagaimana kedua azurenya bergetar, Levi memberanikan diri lagi untuk menempelkan tangannya ke dada Erwin. Apa yang ia rasakan di bawah telapak tangannya ikut membuatnya tercengang. Tetapi ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna.

"Atau debaran yang ini. Kau bisa menjelaskannya, Erwin?"

Di antara itu, ada saat di mana Levi pikir Erwin akan menariknya jatuh ke dalam dekapannya untuk kemudian membawanya tenggelam dalam ciuman mulut terbuka. Tetapi ada pula pikiran bahwa Erwin akan mendorongnya menjauh, jijik, lalu mengadu kepada Mama tentang betapa _gay_ putranya. Tetapi yang kemudian terjadi bukan keduanya.

Sesuatu yang lebih parah, yang tak pernah Levi pikir bisa Erwin katakan. Menyayat-nyayat hatinya dengan sadis.

"Kupikir kau butuh bantuan."

Hal paling buruk yang bisa dikatakan seseorang.

Erwin melepaskan diri darinya, meninggalkannya sendirian di sofa. Ia merasa linglung dan bodoh dan _konyol_ dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terisak sambil memeluk lutut.

Keadaan di antara Erwin dan Levi semakin canggung dari biasanya. Levi cukup sadar diri untuk tak membuat Mama curiga atas pergantian suasana di antara mereka. Jadi ia sendiri yang memilih untuk menghindar diam-diam.

* * *

"Itu kejam!" umpat Petra kemudian, ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu di jam makan siang di hari Senin. Kantin dipenuhi dengan ornamen Halloween, sama seperti lorong dan ruang kelas. Beberapa siswa juga mulai datang memakai kostum. Mereka-mereka yang berani.

Levi menggigit sandwichnya. "Yeah. Aku juga tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu. Padahal, momennya bagus waktu itu." Kemudian ia mendesah dari hidung masih sambil mengunyah. "Hatiku benar-benar patah."

Petra kemudian terenung sebelum berceletuk. "Aku punya kenalan ini yang tinggal di Downtown. Mau coba bertemu dengannya?"

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Oh! Kau akan menyukainya." Gadis itu kemudian men-_scroll_ layar handphonenya dengan penuh antusias. Ketika ia menyodorkan handphonenya untuk dilihat Levi, ia cukup terkesan dengan si Mike ini.

"Instruktur gym?" tanya Levi skeptis.

"Hei, jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu! Dia baik dan super _gentle_. Kau akan suka bermanjaan dengannya. AGH! AKU JADI MERINDUKAN SI SIALAN ITU!"

"Jadi itu cuma kencan satu malam?"

Petra menggulingkan mata. "_Duh_. Kau tak baca deskripsi profilnya? Dia tak tertarik dengan hubungan yang _steady_. Jadi cuma kencan satu malam. Tapi kami masih berhubungan dengan baik, dia orang yang _chill_."

Levi mengangguk-angguk. Ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk bertemu dengan Mike. Ia tak mengharapkan kencan satu malam. Tapi paling tidak, ia ingin melihat apa dengan bertemu orang baru akan membuatnya melupakan Erwin.

Karena_, ya_, ia masih memikirkan Erwin ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal di malam hari, dan ia masih memenuhi sketsa wajahnya di halaman buku sketsanya yang kosong.

"Buat janji dengannya besok di arena bowling yang biasa kita datangi."

"Serius? Dia mungkin baru bisa bertemu di malam hari. Mamamu tak keberatan kau pulang larut?"

Levi menggeleng. "Kita bisa bilang kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

Seringai mengembang di wajah manis Petra. _Nakal_, komentarnya kemudian.

* * *

Mama melakukan video call dengan Erwin di tengah malam. Suara Mama yang menyanyikan _Happy Birthday_ terdengar sampai ke kamar Levi dan ia tak bisa tidur. Levi berguling ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke dinding yang penuh dengan poster-poster film dan sketsa-sketsa yang mulai ia tempel memenuhi sebagian dinding kamarnya sejak di kelas enam.

Hatinya serasa diremat.

Ia kepingin Erwin juga merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan karena semua ini tak adil.

Ini semua sama sekali tak adil dan Levi marah.

* * *

Mereka berganti pakaian di kamar mandi Mall setelah menaiki Uber ke Downtown. Levi mengenakan pakaian serba hitam; turtleneck dan celana gingham yang ia lengkapi dengan aksesori rantai yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Membuatnya terlihat _edgy_. Sementara Petra mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek di bawah overall denim dress sepaha, membentuk tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna dan dipermanis dengan kaos kaki putih berstripe merah sebetis dan chuck converse hitam. Ia terlihat manis dengan space buns, Levi mengakui pesona gadis itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Mike sekitar pukul tujuh di arena bowling, Levi pikir ini akan berhasil untuk membuatnya melupakan Erwin. Mike berbeda sepenuhnya dari Erwin. Ia lebih tinggi, kokoh, dengan _facial hair_ yang tak begitu terawat. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak membuat Levi tertarik jika dimiliki orang lain. Perbedaan proporsi tubuh mereka juga salah satu yang membuat Levi menantikan apa yang akan ditawarkan Mike di penghujung malam.

Mike pemain yang hebat dari seberapa sering ia mencetak _strike_, berbanding terbalik dari Levi yang baru mencetak _strike_ dua kali. Lucunya, ketika ia berpikir Petra akan berakhir di posisi ketiga malam itu karena tak mencetak _strike _sama sekali, Levi malah berakhir di posisi ketiga karena di akhir permainan, bolanya banyak meleset keluar jalur. Tetapi itu adalah permainan yang bagus. Mereka kemudian makan malam di Diner di arena bowling, memesan burger, kentang goreng dan soda milkshake. Mike orang yang tak banyak bicara, tetapi ia pendengar yang baik.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Mike tiba-tiba, ketika makan malam mereka hampir habis.

Levi nyaris tersedak, kupu-kupu diperutnya mulai tak karuan. "Tu—”

"Delapan belas." Potong Petra buru-buru, yang membuat Mike menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia juniorku."

Levi tak mengerti kenapa Petra harus berbohong. Mungkin untuk menyelaraskan kebohongan yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia buat tetap masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu mau ke tempatku setelah ini?"

Sesuatu tentang bagaimana Mike menatapnya, membuatnya tunduk, merasa kecil dan tak berdaya di bawah tatapannya yang membuat Levi mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Ia terbangun di antara Petra dan Mike di kasur Mike yang lebar dengan tubuh yang lengket dan saling menimpa. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin antara mereka bertiga, ia jadi kepingin muntah karena semua itu terlalu gila, _cabul_, dan salah kalau dipikirkan sekarang. Levi memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, memakai celana tetapi membiarkan dadanya telanjang karena gerah, kemudian mengambil handphone di meja kopi sebelum merokok di balkon.

Mama mengiriminya pesan. _Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Ral dan orangtuanya_, yang dibalas Levi dengan, _ya_, singkat. Ia mendapatkan notifikasi Snapchat story Erwin tadi malam, pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya di sebuah rooftop garden oleh rekan kerja dan teman-temannya. Ia tampak gembira. Semua orang mengangkat gelas wine melakukan _toast _untuknya.

Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benak Levi. Ia yakin Mike atau Petra meninggalkan hickey di sekitar lehernya kemarin. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat beberapa di garis rahang sampai dadanya dari kamera depan. Ia memposisikan _angle_ kamera menangkap sisi samping wajahnya, memastikan Erwin dapat melihat hickey yang mulai membentuk warna ungu kehijauan di sana.

_happy death day old man_, komentarnya di menu edit.

Erwin mungkin tak akan membalas. Masa bodoh. Paling tidak sakit hatinya terbalaskan barang sedikit.

* * *

Menyusup ke kelas bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Petra dan Levi tiba di sekolah di periode kelima. Dan tak ada yang mencurigai atau mempertanyakan bagaimana wajah Levi tampak kacau dengan hickey di rahangnya. Atau kenapa ia terlihat lebih _edgy _dari biasanya hari ini.

* * *

Saat itu makan malam ketika Levi sadar menerima balasan dari Erwin karena sepanjang sore ia habiskan mengerjakan tugas fisika yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

_Oh, sekarang kau menjadi pelacur?_

Levi memastikan Mama sedang tak memperhatikan ketika ia mengetik balasan di bawah meja.

_yeah, threesome. taruhan kau tak pernah melakukannya. _

Levi sempat ragu, kemudian melanjutkan karena ia masih kesal.

_cowok ini membuatku menelan semennya sampai aku tersedak dan memanggilku darling setelah menciumku dengan lidah dia super seksi_

Menelan ludah, Levi buru-buru mengunci handphonenya sebelum melanjutkan makan malam setelah Mama mengingatkan kalau makan malamnya akan dingin kalau terus diabaikan.

Hal yang membuat Levi semakin tak bisa tidur malam itu adalah balasan yang ia terima dari Erwin selanjutnya, sekitar pukul sebelas ketika ia berusaha untuk tidur.

_Yeah? Aku belum pernah cerita kalau frat house kami pernah mengadakan semacam pesta orgy ini di Uni?_

_Jadi kau suka diberi nama panggilan sayang? Darling? Bagaimana dengan Baby Boy? Hmm? _

Ia demam.

Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar demam.

* * *

Ketika Levi menunjukkan balasan Erwin yang belum dibalasnya kepada Petra saat mereka nongkrong di The Freeze, perempuan itu menepuk punggungnya terlampau keras sampai membuatnya mengumpat karena separuh slusheenya tumpah ke aspal. Mereka nongkrong di pelataran The Freeze dengan sepeda mereka tergelatak di hadapan mereka.

"_Dude, _dia menggodamu. Sumpah, tadi itu dia menggodamu!"

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menggodaku. Maksudku, dia menyuruhku _minta bantuan_ waktu aku mengakui ketertarikanku kepadanya. Maksudnya apa coba?" ia memainkan batu di bawah Conversenya. "Tak adil sama sekali karena dia seenaknya mengacaukan perasaanku."

"Mungkin dia akhirnya sadar kalau juga menyukaimu."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Siapa tahu. Mungkin kau bisa menggodanya lagi saat dia datang berkunjung pekan ini. Oh! Lakukan itu! Itu, kau ingat bagaimana kau mengelabui semua orang saat menyelip di antara para pemandu sorak di Home Coming tahun lalu? Aku yakin Erwin tak bisa menahan diri begitu melihatmu dalam pakaian pemandu sorak. Kau masih menyimpan kostumnya? Bilang itu kostum Halloweenmu. Sialan, _itu dia_! Kita akhirnya juga dapat ide kostum untuk pesta dansa Halloweenmu."

Antusiasme Petra selalu dapat mengangkat mood Levi. Ia jadi tak sabar menanti akhir pekan datang. Selama itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan projek yang sempat ia telantarkan sebagai kado ulang tahun Erwin. Cuma sketsa wajahnya dengan beragam eskpresi yang ia buat di atas kanvas ukuran 100x120. Tetapi perlu dedikasi dan motivasi untuk membuatnya tampak bagus dan estetik.

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Handsome!_" Mama menyambut Erwin dengan ciuman begitu ia tiba di bandara. Levi cuma menggulingkan mata melihat pemandangan itu, mempertahankan sikap tak acuhnya. Lalu Erwin merentangkan tangan, _mana pelukan untukku?_, katanya masih dengan Mama dalam rangkulannya.

Melihat Mama yang mulai memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Levi mendesah kemudian dengan kaku menempelkan diri ke dada Erwin. Ia berbau mesin pendingin dan cologne khasnya yang maskulin. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya nyaman.

Mereka langsung makan siang di Downtown, di restoran Prancis Brasserie Capitale. Levi belum pernah ke sana dan ia terkejut akan menyukai Duck Liver Pâtè karena ia belum pernah makan olahan hati angsa sebelumnya. Di akhir, Erwin mendapatkan sepotong _cake_ ini dengan banyak buah eksotis di atas krimnya karena ia berulang tahun. Ia memberi suapan pertama untuk Levi, yang sangat membuatnya tercengang, tetapi Mama tak bertanya-tanya malah bergumam, _awww_, sebelum mendapatkan giliran untuk disuapi Erwin. Ini aneh. Sikap Erwin aneh. Perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Levi merasa ganjil, gugup, karena ia tak bisa membaca Erwin atau menebak apa yang bisa terjadi sedetik kemudian. Jadi ia lebih banyak diam sepanjang perjalanan. Sengaja berjalan di belakang Mama dan Erwin untuk melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan mematikannya ketika mereka berkeliling Mall.

Tapi serius. Semua ini begitu aneh perut Levi mulas dibuatnya.

Kemudian di tengah malam, ketika ia terbangun karena harus kencing, ia nyaris dibuat berteriak ketika membuat rute ke dapur dan melihat Erwin berada di sana. Lengkap dengan jubah tidurnya yang tak diikat dengan benar. Levi bisa melihat bulu dada Erwin di balik jubahnya, kontur otot perutnya, atau boxernya yang pas dan sempit memeluk area pelvisnya.

"Hai, Levi." Dari caranya memanggil Levi, atau menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh, Levi yakin kabut tidur masih menyelimuti kepalanya. Jadi Levi mengabaikan omongan ngelantur Erwin ketika ia mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin dari pintu kulkas. Erwin bersandar ke Island di belakangnya.

"Kau tak banyak bicara hari ini." Komentar Erwin, suaranya terdengar jauh.

Levi mendesah, belum berani untuk berbalik karena takut apa yang bisa ia lakukan nantinya terhadap Erwin yang sedang lemah. Sedang tak berada dalam keadaan yang benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. "Aku cuma lelah. Belakangan ini banyak kegiatan ekstrakurikuler."

"Yeah? Bukan karena aku? Kau tampak tak antusias bertemu denganku hari ini. Tak seperti biasanya."

_Jadi kau memperhatikanku selama ini?_

Mungkin karena ia tak merespon akhirnya Erwin meraih bahunya, memaksanya memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ya Tuhan, mereka begitu dekat. Levi bisa saja berjinjit untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Telapak tangan Erwin yang kasar menyelip naik bersandar ke rahangnya. Membuat gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan dengan ibu jarinya di sana. Meski penerangan cuma berasal dari lampu di kolam renang, ia bisa melihat raut wajah yang dibuat Erwin saat pria itu mempertemukan dahi mereka tanpa perlu menyipitkan mata. Sial. Debaran jantungnya semakin tak karuan karena sesaat kemudian Erwin bergumam, _my sweet baby boy_, dengan nada parau yang terlampau seksi. Levi merinding dibuatnya. Yang ia tahu kemudian secara impulsif ia berjinjit, dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Setiap kali bibir mereka hendak bertemu, atau ujung hidung mereka menyenggol pipi masing-masing, Levi menjauhkan diri karena tiba-tiba moralnya mengambil alih. Ia teringat akan mamanya. Teringat kalau mereka berciuman detik ini, maka tak akan ada jalan kembali dan Levi belum siap untuk merasakan hatinya sakit lagi karena _f u c k_, patah hati benar-benar payah. Jadi ia mundur, perlahan, tanpa membuat kalau ini tampak seperti penolakan karena _tidak_, ia tegaskan, ini bukan penolakan. Ini cuma _mundur sesaaat sampai ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia menginginkan ini._

Levi tak berkata apa-apa saat meninggalkan dapur.

_pet, ingatkan aku kenapa aku mencintai erwin. beri aku alasan kenapa aku boleh menciumnya_

Ia tak yakin akan menerima balasan di pukul dua dini hari. Tetapi ia melanjutkan.

_dia memanggilku baby boy dan kami nyaris berciuman tapi aku terlalu takut ia akan mematahkan hatiku_

_pet, aku butuh kau tolong akuakubing ung_

* * *

Ia bangun kesiangan tanpa Mama dan Erwin berada di rumah.

* * *

Petra membalas pesannya pagi tadi, ketika ia mengecek handphonenya di sela makan pagi/siang—avocado toast dan segelas es teh peach. Gadis itu mengigatkannya kalau ia bukan cinta, tetapi tergila-gila kepada Erwin-_fucking_-Smith karena tak ada orang normal yang memenuhi buku sketsanya menggambar orang yang ia kagumi secara obsesif. Kalau dia boleh mencium Erwin karena sesungguhnya, Erwin masih bisa direbut menurut aturan boleh-merebut-pacar-tapi-tidak-boleh-merebut-suami-atau-istri yang Petra buat.

Kemudian ia memilih untuk berenang di halaman belakang. Langit ditutupi awan hari itu, udaranya cukup sejuk. Ia perlu mengingatkan Mama soal daun-daun kering yang mulai membuat halaman belakang tampak tak terawat. Saat kembali ke dalam dengan handuk di bahunya, Erwin baru kembali—tampak berbeda dengan snapback dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan—dan ia membawa kantong Cheesecake Factory yang membuat Levi langsung menyeletuk, sama sekali tak sadar akan dirinya yang nyaris telanjang di hadapan Erwin.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Untuk sesaat Erwin tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat ketika melepas kaca mata sampai ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Aku." Balasnya kemudian, entah sedang bercanda atau tidak, tetapi ia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau habis berenang? Tak kedinginan?"

"Oh, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Karena Erwin tak merespon lebih, Levi memutuskan meninggalkannya untuk berpakaian.

Kembali ke bawah, Erwin tampak sibuk dengan iPad di pangkuannya. Levi ikut bergabung di sebelahnya, mengecek ke dalam _paper bag _untuk menemukan satu Strawberry Cheesecake utuh.

"Kau membeli kue ulang tahun untukmu sendiri? Sumpah, itu terdengar menyedihkan."

Erwin memperhatikan ketika Levi mengeluarkan _cak_e dari _paper bag_. "Tak terdengar menyedihkan sebelum kau mengatakannya. Tapi, yeah. Kupikir kita perlu makan kue karena besok aku harus kembali dan baru bisa datang berkunjung kembali dalam dua minggu."

Levi menoleh. Menatap Erwin sambil memiringkan kepala setelah mencolek krim dengan jari tengah dan mengemutnya. Menyaksikan itu Erwin menelan ludah.

"Yeah. Aku harus hadir di persidangan klienku."

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Gumam Levi kemudian setelah menoleh dari Erwin. Ia mencolek krim lagi dari pinggir Cheesecake, baru akan memasukkan jarinya lagi ke dalam mulut ketika tangan Erwin menahannya.

"Hentikan," suaranya tampak kalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi bingung. Lalu ia mendengar Erwin mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya dan wajahnya putus asa ketika mengaku.

"Kau membuatku mendapatkan ereksi."

Mata Levi langsung jatuh ke selangkangan Erwin yang memperjelas segalanya. Wajahnya langsung memanas, ia bingung harus bagaimana karena sekarang Erwin tampak kacau. Apa yang akan ia lakukan mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari. Mungkin, tapi resiko yang layak dicoba. Jadi Levi berjongkok turun dari kursi, kaki kursi menggerut lantai dalam prosesnya sehingga mengembalikan perhatian Erwin kembali kepadanya. Ia turun, turun,_ turun_, sampai berada tepat di antara selangkangan Erwin yang sudah membuat tenda di sana. Sebelum Levi melepas tali pinggang Erwin dengan jemari bergetar karena semua adrenalin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba, ia menyempatkan untuk menatap Erwin, meminta izin, dan yang ia lihat hanya tatapan lapar dari kedua pupil Erwin yang penuh. Kepala penis Erwin sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_ ketika Levi berhasil mengeluarkannya dari brief boxer. Hal yang pertama Levi lakukan adalah mengapresiasi penis Erwin dengan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil dari buah pelir ke kepalanya yang merona merah. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas seksnya di antara rambut pubis yang terawat rapi sambil mengerang rendah. Dada Levi berdebar, tangannya berkeringat tetapi tak cukup untuk menjadi pelumas bagi penisnya Erwin. Jadi ia meludah dalam telapak tangannya, melumasi batangnya yang terasa berat dan pas di bawah telapak tangannya dan memelintir kepalanya untuk membuat Erwin tersentak. Suara erangan Erwin membuat mata Levi nyaris terbalik dan ia yakin ereksinya sendiri tampak jelas dari sweatpants tak seberapa yang ia kenakan. Dengan bertopang pada kedua paha Erwin, Levi mulai mengulum penis Erwin dengan lihai. Sesekali ia akan menatap Erwin dari bawah bulu matanya, senang ketika telapak tangan Erwin yang ia obsesikan meremat rambutnya, menahan kepalanya di tempat.

Itu merupakan oral yang berantakan dan _basah_. Ketika Erwin menumpahkan spermanya dalam mulut Levi, ia tersedak, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya sebelum ia terbatuk dari penis Erwin yang barusan mememuhi rongga mulutnya. Ludah dan sisa ejakulasinya membuat benang di sudut bibir Levi, dagu, kemudian jatuh ke atas pahanya dan lantai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Erwin bertanya selagi membersihkan diri dengan serbet yang ia dapat dari dalam _paper bag_. Nadanya khawatir.

Levi menyeka mulutnya yang lengket dan berlendir dengan punggung tangan, melap ke celananya yang memiliki bercak basah di bagian selangkangan.

"Yeah._ Gag reflex_-ku buruk."Ujarnya bangkit kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya di sebelah Erwin. Mengangkang. Tak ingin Erwin melihat betapa _girang_ salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Kemudian mereka saling menatap begitu Erwin mengancing kembali jeansnya. Wajah Erwin bersemu merah sampai ke leher, Levi yakin kondisinya sendiri tak terlalu berbeda.

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku sudah bertindak bodoh dan kasar." Katanya memecah kecanggungan. "Aku seharusnya menolakmu secara halus. Tak perlu sekejam itu. Tapi aku takut apa yang bisa kulakukan denganmu. Maksudku, kau bahkan belum delapan belas dan aku mengencani Mamamu."

Levi mendengus dari hidung. "Yeah, yang kau lakukan itu kejam. Tapi aku benaran menyukaimu. Salahkan ayahku yang pergi saat aku lima tahun dan berjanji untuk mengajakku main kasti tapi tak pernah kembali. Yang kutahu sejak saat itu, aku selalu tertarik dengan figur orang dewasa."

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan, jangan meminta maaf. Semuanya salahku. Kalau Mama tahu soal ini, kau bisa bilang kalau semuanya terjadi karena aku menggodamu."

Erwin terenung beberapa saat sebelum berkata dengan bahu turun. "Sebut saja kita bercinta, apa kau akan terbawa perasaan setelahnya?"

Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Levi tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Tetapi handphonenya di atas meja berdenting, Mama mengiriminya pesan suara. _Oh, timing yang pas_. Memejamkan mata sebelum menghela napas, ia kemudian menjawab. "Aku tak akan terbawa perasaan."

Dadanya berat mengakui kebohongan itu. Tetapi kemudian Erwin tersenyum. Senyum manisnya yang dikagumi Levi dengan lesung pipit dan sebagainya.

"Kemari dan duduk di pangkuanku supaya aku bisa menciummu," ajaknya kemudian. Yang, dituruti Levi dengan senang hati. Ciuman Erwin sama sekali berbeda dari bagaimana Mike menciumnya waktu itu. Penuh perasaan dan tangannya merangkul Levi hati-hati. Bagian terbaiknya, ia berbisik, _good boy_, di atas bibirnya sebelum menggendong Levi gaya bridal.

* * *

_Hei, Baby, rumah sakit sedang sangat sibuk dan Mama sepertinya tak bisa pulang malam ini. Jadilah baik dan temani Erwin, ok? Jangan lupa makan suplemenmu sebelum tidur. Mama mencintaimu._

Levi terenung menatap langi-langit kamarnya yang rendah mendengar pesan suara Mama. Perasaan bersalah bergulung di perutnya, ia mual.

Mereka habis melakukan seks beberapa saat lalu. Levi mendapatkan orgasme nyaris lima kali, sebelum yang terakhir Erwin keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Bokongnya berdenyut dan bercak tangan Erwin membekas di pinggangnya. Dengan bantalan jari, ia menghitung konstelasi yang Erwin buat di tubuhnya dengan penuh afeksi.

Ia terhimpit di antara dinding dan sisi tubuh Erwin. Wajah Erwin masih tersembunyi di balik lengannya yang ia baringkan di atas mata. Mereka masih telanjang, penis Erwin yang telah melembut kembali menempel di atas perutnya. Melihat kembali, Levi sadar betapa maskulin Erwin. Ia kepingin mengambil buku sketsanya saat ini untuk menggambar tubuh telanjang Erwin yang terpahat sempurna bagai patung dewa Yunani.

Erwin terbangun ketika Levi merangkak di atas tubuhnya untuk mengambil rokok dan mancis dalam laci nakas di sebelah kasur.

"Aku mau merokok." Sebelum ia kembali berbaring menempelkan tubuh ke Erwin dan mendapatkan erangan lemah sebagai responnya.

Rasanya damai. Seolah-olah semua masuk akal dan terasa benar setelah semua sakit hati dan perasaan terpendam yang sempat ia rasakan. Mungkin Erwin akan menyakiti hatinya pada akhirnya, _hell_, mungkin ia sendiri yang akan menyakiti hati mamanya pada akhirnya, tetapi Levi tak akan menyesali pilihan yang ia buat hari ini. Karena setelah sekian lama, ia merasa aman dan nyaman. Ia diselimuti kehangatan ini yang mekar dari inti perut kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti wabah—dalam artian baik—ketika bersama Erwin. Dan ia suka perasaan itu. Kalau bisa, ia kepingin mati setelah ini supaya tak perlu merasakan sakit dan sepi lagi. Tetapi akan sangat ironis kalau pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Erwin. Jadi ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas momen ini. Ia berjanji akan menjadi anak baik sampai Desember nanti kalau artinya ia bisa tetap kembali ke pelukan Erwin.

Telapak tangan Erwin kemudian membelai kepalanya ketika ia menyandarkan kepala ke dada Erwin. Kaki mereka saling mengait seperti jangkar. Selama itu, Levi memandang keluar jendela. Ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan ini kepada Petra.

"Kau tahu... kalau kau ikut aku ke LA, mungkin kita bisa lebih lama seperti ini." Gumam Erwin ketika ia terbangun sepenuhnya saat filter rokok Levi hampir habis. Getaran suaranya beresonansi ke dadanya.

"Yeah?"

"Aku serius. Kapan kau libur? Bagaimana liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru bersamaku?"

Levi menengadah, mendapati dagu Erwin yang mulai dipenuhi pangkal janggut. "Kau mengajakku melarikan diri?"

Erwin tertawa. "Terserah kau mau mengartikannya bagaimana," komentarnya, mengusap-usap bisep Levi yang halus. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengaturnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan cuma menghubungiku."

"Bagaimana dengan Mama?"

Untuk sesaat Erwin tak bisa menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia mengumpulkan Levi ke rangkulannya kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Respon yang diberikan Levi adalah gumaman, sebelum ia mematikan rokoknya ke bingkai jendela dan berguling ke atas Erwin. Mereka berbagi ciuman sebelum Levi menunggangi Erwin sekali lagi. Kali ini ia memilih untuk memegang kendali walau akhirnya Erwin yang mengatur tempo mereka.

Setelah cukup bermalas-malasan, mereka membersihkan diri dengan berendam bersama di dalam _bath tub_. Kali ini mereka dapat menahan untuk tak memberi sentuhan lebih saat saling menggosok tubuh atau mengeramasi rambut masing-masing. Baru ketika mereka keluar untuk makan malam Levi memberi jawaban yang dinantikan Erwin.

"Aku baru akan libur di minggu ke dua bulan Desember."

"Yeah? Itu artinya kau akan berlibur denganku?"

Levi mengagguk.

Erwin tersenyum malu.

Di persimpangan jalan, ketika merah menyelimuti mereka, Erwin menciumnya di pipi membuat Levi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau hadiah terbaik yang bisa kuharapkan selama tiga puluh tiga tahun hidupku. Aku tahu kubilang untuk tidak terbawa perasaan, tapi mungkin aku keliru. Untuk saat ini, anggap ini sebagai rahasia kecil kita, ok? Paling tidak sampai kau delapan belas, kemudian aku akan mencari cara untuk membuat hubungan ini terdengar tak terlalu rumit.”

Levi mengangguk, meraih tangan Erwin untuk ia tautkan di atas pahanya. "Yeah. Aku mengerti."

Lampu hijau menyala.


End file.
